finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabranth (boss)
Gabranth is a boss in Final Fantasy XII whom the party fights twice in the main game: first in the Pharos, and again on board the [[Sky Fortress Bahamut|Sky Fortress Bahamut]]. He is also fought in Trial Mode at Stage 100 in Zodiac versions alongside the other Judge Magisters: Ghis, Drace, Zargabaath and Bergan. In the Trial Mode, Tournesol can be stolen from him. The boss is called Judge Gabranth in the bestiary and official guide, but his name is just "Gabranth" in the battle. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats AI script Pharos Sky Fortress Bahamut |technickcond1 = Use once after Renew has been used when HP <50% (100%) |technickname2 = Innocence |technickcond2 = Use after Renew (100%) Repeat after next 16 commands (100%) |technickname3 = Circle of Judgement |technickcond3 = HP >50% (25%) HP <50% (5%) |technickname4 = Sentence |technickcond4 = HP >50% (25%) HP <50% (5%) |augmentname1 = Magick CT0 |augmentcond1 = When HP <50% |augmentname2 = Ignore Evade |augmentcond2 = When HP <50% |augmentname3 = Reduce Damage |augmentcond3 = When HP <50% |targeting = Focuses on Basch if he is in the party, otherwise focuses on whoever draws the most enmity. After using Enrage he tends to focus on the opponent who draws the most enmity even if Basch is present. }} Battle First encounter If Basch is in the active party, a cutscene will play when Gabranth reaches 50% HP. After the cutscene Gabranth will become immune to magicks for two minutes. Gabranth uses all-out sword attacks, like Guilt, which can cause heavy injury. Gabranth lacks a single deadly move, but has deadly combo attacks. The battle ends when Gabranth has lost 80% of his health. Strategy The player should cast Protectga, and Haste also helps. Gabranth's attacks are strong, but they are all physical attacks, meaning they can be defended against. After Gabranth becomes immune to magicks the player should use this time to reapply buffs or attack him with weapons. Second encounter The second battle is harder because Gabranth will use Innocence, a strong attack with incredible range. At 50% HP, a cutscene between Gabranth and Basch (if he is in the party) will begin. Right after Gabranth casts Renew, he will use Innocence. When his HP reaches 25%, his Defense increases and he will constantly use Innocence. His attacks get faster and deadlier and he deals combos more often. Gabranth focuses on Basch if he is in the party. Strategy The party should start by dispelling Gabranth's Haste and Protect. After Gabranth hits 50% of his HP, the player must dispel Gabranth again and get ready to use Curaja to combat the Innocence he will use after using Renew. During Gabranth's final quarter of HP the player can use a Quickening chain and finish him off. Trial Mode Gabranth is fought in Stage 100 alongside the other four Judge Magisters. Gabranth, along with Bergan, focuses on damaging the party with physical attacks. He will use some special attacks that damage all party members in range, and uses Enrage at low HP. Zargabaath casts Bravery on him, which should be dispelled to mitigate his damage output. If any party members are in Reverse, Gabranth will use X-Potions on them, dealing 1500 damage. Gabranth uses Elixirs on Zargabaath when he is on low HP, and is likewise healed by Zargabaath when his HP get low. Strategy Gabranth and Zargabaath should be the last two Judges to be taken out. The two will use Elixirs on each other when weak, making it difficult to kill either of them while the other fights. The best way is to inflict Sleep on Zargabaath, making him unable to heal Gabranth. The player should then quickly dispatch Gabranth and take out Zargabaath thereafter. Sleep will wear off quickly so the player should reapply it regularly; if Zargabaath awakens even for a moment and Gabranth is at low health, he'll toss an Elixir to Gabranth and fully heal him. Since Gabranth has a high chance of blocking attacks, it's recommended to use the Cameo Belt accessory (it is found in a treasure in the stage with the Diamond Armlet equipped if the player doesn't have one already). Since he can do massive combo hits when on low HP, it's also a good idea to take him out quickly. If the player lacks strong weapons, they can steal a Tournesol from Gabranth and equip it to a Knight for high damage output. The Expose technick can reduce Gabranth's Defense so he takes even more damage. The Wither technick can be used to halve Gabranth's Strength with every successful use. After just a few uses, Gabranth will only be able to deal little damage. Gabranth is vulnerable to Slow, which one may exploit to reduce his damage output. However, once Gabranth uses Enrage, his attacks no longer require charge time and so Slow no longer has any effect. Gallery Ffxii-gabranth.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). FFXII Circle of Judgment.png|Circle of Judgment. FF12 Aggressor Enrage.png|Gabranth uses Enrage. FFXII Guilt.jpg|Guilt. FFXII Guilt.png|Guilt. FFXII Innocence.png|Innocence. FFXII Sentence.png|Sentence. Gabranth-Basch.png|An extra scene plays if Basch is in the battle party. Gabranth-boss2.jpg|Gabranth uses Innocence. Related enemies * Imperial Swordsman * Imperial Marksman * Imperial Hoplite * Imperial Magus * Mastiff * Judge * Imperial Gunner * Imperial Pilot * Imperial Beastmaster * Rook * Sphere-Rook * Spinner-Rook * Helm-Rook * Air Cutter Remora (Boss) * Judge Ghis (Boss) * Judge Bergan (Boss) * Doctor Cid (Boss) * Vayne (Boss) * Vayne Novus (Boss) * Sephira (Boss) * The Undying (Final Boss) it:Giudice Gabranth (boss) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII Category:Superbosses